Revan/Legends
|Padawane=Malak |Zugehörigkeit= *Jedi-Orden *Galaktische Republik *Revanchisten *Sith-Imperium *Darth Revans Sith-Imperium }} Revan war ein Jedi zur Zeit der Galaktischen Republik. Er spielte eine Schlüsselrolle in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen, die er für die Republik, durch die von ihm gegründete Bewegung der Revanchisten, entscheiden konnte. Nachdem er jedoch gegen die Mandalorianer gekämpft hatte, war er oft nahe den Versuchungen der Dunklen Seite zu erliegen. Diesen Schritt betrat er letztendlich, nachdem er zusammen mit Malak auf den Sith-Imperator traf. Nun, als vollwertiger Sith-Lord, welcher fort an den Namen Darth Revan trug, sollte er mit Darth Malak zusammen die Sternenschmiede für ihren neuen Meister finden. Mit deren Hilfe könnte das Sith-Imperium seinen Angriff auf die Galaxis deutlich früher durchführen. Nachdem die beiden Sith-Lords die Sternenschmiede jedoch fanden, verrieten sie ihren neuen Meister und Darth Revan begann damit sein eigenes Sith-Imperium zu begründen. Sie kehrten 3959 VSY in den bekannten Raum zurück und überfielen die Republik und die Jedi und lösten so den Jedi-Bürgerkrieg aus. Während des Krieges wurde er von seinem Schüler Malak verraten, welcher sein Schiff angriff und glaubte ihn so getötet zu haben. Darth Revan wurde jedoch von einer Gruppe von Jedi bewusstlos aufgefunden und zurück zur Jedi-Akademie gebracht. Dort löschte man sein Gedächtnis und hoffte ihn so wieder zurück zur Hellen Seite der Macht zu bekehren. Nachdem dies gelang, stellte sich Revan seinem alten Schüler an Bord der Sternenschmiede, besiegte ihn und zerstörte das Zentrum des neuen Sith-Imperiums und beendete so den Jedi-Bürgerkrieg. Revan selbst flog danach in die Unbekannten Regionen um weiter gegen das Böse zu kämpfen. Was da jedoch mit ihm geschah ist unbekannt. Sein Vermächtnis als Sith-Lord hingegen, sollte mehrere tausend Jahre nachwirken. Seine Lehren, die er in seiner Zeit als Sith in seinem Holocron festhielt, sollte Darth Bane und seine Regel der Zwei maßgeblich beeinflussen. Biografie Kindheit und Jugend Über Revans Kindheit und Jugend ist so gut wie nichts bekannt. Einzig eine Äußerung seiner Jedi-Meisterin und späteren Sith, Kreia, deutet darauf hin, dass er in einer sehr abgelegenen Region jenseits des Äußeren Randes geboren wurde. Allerdings wurde durch ein Gespräch zwischen Bastila Shan und Revan bekannt, dass Revan laut seiner Aussage auf Deralia, einem Planeten im Äußeren Rand, geboren sein könnte. Dies ist jedoch sehr zweifelhaft, da der Hohe Rat der Jedi zuvor Revans Gedächtnis gelöscht und umstrukturiert hatte. Ausbildung zum Jedi thumb|[[Kreia, Graue Jedi und erste Lehrerin des Padawans Revan]] Während seiner Jedi-Ausbildung auf Coruscant wurde Revan der Padawan von Kreia, der damaligen Hüterin der Jedi-Archive, ausgebildet. Sie war eine Graue Jedi und wurde später vom Jedi-Orden ausgeschlossen, weil man sie und ihren Einfluss für den Fall Revans verantwortlich machte. Gemeinsam mit seinem Freund Malak suchte Revan zudem weitere Jedi-Meister seiner Zeit auf, um von ihnen zu lernen, darunter den Twi'lek Zhar Lestin in der Jedi-Akademie auf Dantooine. Revan galt wegen seines Ehrgeizes und Wissensdurstes als äußerst vielversprechender Schüler. Auch in seiner Freizeit verlangten er und Malak oft von ihren Meistern zusätzlichen Unterricht. Selbst die Meister des Hohen Rates der Jedi konnten in Revans Wissensdurst keine dunklen Gedanken erkennen, bis es zu spät war. Wann und wo er begann, zeitgleich auch die Lehren der Sith zu studieren, ist nicht bekannt; fest steht nur, dass er während seiner Ausbildung zum Jedi bereits mit ihnen in Berührung kam und sie mit dem gleichen Eifer verschlang wie die Lehren seiner "hellen" Meister. So lernte Revan viel von den alten Bräuchen der Sith und deren dunklen Techniken, wie die Gedankenbombe. Die Mandalorianischen Kriege Seit dem Ende des Großen Sith-Krieges hatten die Mandalorianer begonnen, ganze Regionen im Äußeren Rand mit Krieg zu überziehen, wobei sie sorgfältig darauf achteten, nicht in das Hoheitsgebiet der Republik einzudringen. Die Republik schaute diesem Treiben jahrelang tatenlos zu und sowohl der Senat als auch der Jedi-Orden scheuten sich davor, in den Krieg einzugreifen. Selbst als ganze Völker ausgelöscht oder Städte mit Massenvernichtungswaffen bombardiert wurden, hatte man Angst, durch ein Eingreifen den Krieg in den Raum der Republik zu tragen. Das hatte zur Folge, dass die durch den Ersten Sith-Krieg stark geschwächten Mandalorianer innerhalb nur eines Jahrzehnts zu einem der mächtigsten Völker aufstiegen, zumal sie begannen, Angehörige unterworfener Welten in ihren Reihen aufzunehmen. Dadurch wuchs vor den Toren der Republik eine gewaltige Armee heran und warnende Stimmen - wie die des mittlerweile zum Jedi-Ritter aufgestiegenen Revan - wiesen darauf hin, dass die "Kreuzzüge" im Äußeren Rand nur Vorbereitungen zu einem neuen Krieg mit der Republik waren. Es war ganz klar, dass die mandalorianischen Neo-Kreuzritter über die Republik herfallen würden, sobald sie stark genug waren. Revan erklärte vor dem Hohen Rat der Jedi, dass man sie stoppen musste, bevor sie zu voller Stärke gelangt waren, jedoch konnte er niemanden von dieser Strategie überzeugen. Im Jahr 3963 VSY kam es zu der von Revan und anderen Kritikern vorhergesagten Eskalation: Die Mandalorianer versuchten, die Republik zum Kriegseintritt zu provozieren, indem sie auf dem Planeten Cathar, einer von den katzenartigen Spezies bewohnten Welt mit niedriger Technologie-Stufe, ein Massaker anrichteten, das als "Völkermord von Cathar" in die Geschichte einging. Noch immer weigerte die Republik sich, den Opfern zu Hilfe zu kommen und so widersetzte Revan sich schließlich dem Willen des Jedi-Rates, scharte weitere Kritiker der zurückhaltenden Politik um sich und stellte eine eigene Armee auf, mit der er gegen die Mandalorianer ins Feld zog. Hier kam ihm ein weiterer Vorteil zugute - Revan war ein hervorragender Militärstratege und Taktiker und er entwickelte einige sehr radikale Pläne, mit denen er die Mandalorianer zurückschlagen wollte; er beschloss, sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen zu schlagen und ihre eigenen Taktiken gegen sie anzuwenden. Zwar bedeutete das, ganze Städte und strategisch schwache Positionen zugunsten von Schlüsselpositionen zu opfern, aber schnell führten diese Opfer zum Erfolg. Der Jedi-Rat war sehr verärgert über diese radikale Kriegsführung, konnte aber nicht leugnen, dass sie erfolgreich war. Zudem verdiente sich Revan den Respekt und die Bewunderung der Mandalorianer, die nicht mit einem in ihren Augen so "fähigen" Krieger auf Seiten der Republik gerechnet hatten. Revan wurde von ihnen als gleichwertiger Gegner anerkannt. Er wurde sogar zu einer Art Vorbild gegen das es zu kämpfen galt und für jeden Mandalorianer eine Ehre darstellte. Gemeinsam mit Malak, der an seiner Seite kämpfte, trieb Revan die Mandalorianer immer weiter zurück. Nach fast drei Jahren Krieg hörte Revan zum ersten Mal vom Planeten Malachor V, der für die Mandalorianer mit starken Tabus belegt war. Dort sollte die dunkle Seite der Macht sehr stark sein und das interessierte ihn so sehr, dass er dorthin reiste, um den Planeten zu untersuchen. Dabei wurde er von so starker dunkler Energie erfasst, dass er nur mit Mühe überlebte - und sich zu verändern begann. Er erkannte, dass die Lehren der Sith das einzige waren, worauf ein Reich gegründet werden sollte und dass die Republik schwach war, wenn sie sich nicht gegen solche Feinde wie die Mandalorianer zur Wehr setzen konnte. Er vertiefte sich immer mehr in die Lehren der Sith und stieß schließlich auf eine alte Überlieferung der Rakata, die eine "Sternenschmiede" entwickelt hatten. Diese geheimnisvolle Sternenschmiede ließ Revan nicht mehr los. Es hieß, dass sie eine Art unerschöpflicher Energiequelle war, die mit Hilfe der dunklen Seite der Macht aus stellarem Material alles produzieren konnte, was immer man wünschte - so zum Beispiel gewaltige Flotten. thumb|right|Die Schlacht von Malachor V Revan war fest entschlossen, diese Sternenschmiede zu finden. Die Lehren der Sith hatten ihn nach seiner Reise nach Malachor V vollkommen überzeugt und er war bereit, selbst ein Sith zu werden. Zuvor jedoch musste der Krieg mit den Mandalorianern beendet werden. Revan fasste den Plan, die Mandalorianer in einen Hinterhalt ausgerechnet zu ihrer Tabu-Welt - nach Malachor V - zu locken und dort ein für alle Mal ihre ganze Flotte und ihre Bodentruppen zu vernichten. Sein Plan gelang und mit Hilfe der Streitkräfte der Republik, die mittlerweile voll in den Krieg eingestiegen waren, wurden die Mandalorianer in der Schlacht von Malachor V fast vollständig ausgelöscht. Die Jedi enterten das Kommandoschiff und Revan tötete den Anführer der Mandalorianer, Mandalore den Ultimativen, persönlich in einem Zweikampf. Mehrere seiner engen Vertrauten rieten Revan anschließend, auch den letzten verbliebenen Schiffen der Feinde ein Ende zu bereiten und alle Überlebenden zu töten, aber Revan genügte es, die Mandalorianer vollständig besiegt zu haben. Er zwang sie, ihre Waffen und Ausrüstung zu zerstören und schickte sie in alle Winkel der Galaxis ins Exil, damit sie nie wieder zu voller Stärke fanden und die einzelnen Clans verstreut und ohne gemeinsame Führung blieben. Die Mandalorianer, die Revan als überlegenen Gegner respektierten, folgten dieser Aufforderung, da sie davon überzeugt waren, in ihm - und nur in ihm, nicht in der Republik - ihren Meister gefunden zu haben. Die Sternenschmiede thumb|left|Die Sternenschmiede Nach dem Ende des Krieges setzten sich Revan und Malak mitsamt der republikanischen Flotte ab und gaben vor, einige hartnäckige Mandalorianer zu verfolgen, die sich der Kapitulation widersetzt hatten. Die Jedi glaubten ihnen und ließen sie ziehen, während sie begannen, die schweren Verluste zu verarbeiten, die sie in der Schlacht von Malachor V erlitten hatten. Revan und Malak jedoch versteckten die Flotte in einem wenig erforschten Teil der Galaxis und begaben sich auf die Suche nach der Sternenschmiede. Um diese zu finden, musste eine galaktische Karte zusammengesetzt werden, deren Einzelteile auf verschiedenen Planeten versteckt waren. Nach einem Besuch auf der Sith-Welt Korriban und den dort gewonnenen Erkenntnissen ernannten sie sich beide selbst offiziell zu Sith und änderten ihre Namen in "Darth Revan" und "Darth Malak". Sie setzten ihre Flotte nun für ihre Zwecke ein - die Galaxis umzugestalten - und fanden viele Anhänger in den Offizieren und Jedi, die sie begleitet hatten und die ebenfalls von der Macht der Sith beeindruckt waren. Während sie die Flotte ausschickten, um Welten für ihr neues Reich zu erobern (dieses geschah in erster Linie durch die Drohung Admiral Saul Karaths, unkooperative Welten durch Bombardierungen aus dem Orbit in Schutt und Asche zu legen), machten sich Revan und Malak auf die weitere Suche nach der Sternenschmiede. Gemeinsam reisten sie nach Korriban, Dantooine, Kashyyyk, Tatooine und Manaan, wo sie die - gut versteckten - restlichen Kartenteile aufspürten. Schließlich wies ihnen die zusammengesetzte Karte den Weg ins Rakata-System, wo sie die primitiven Einheimischen mit einer Täuschung davon überzeugen konnten, ihnen Zugang zur Sternenschmiede zu gewähren. Mit Hilfe dieses Artefaktes erschuf Revan eine gewaltige Flotte, mit der sie schließlich in den Raum der Republik zurückkehrten, um diese in die Knie zu zwingen. Die vom Krieg noch immer angeschlagene Republik hatte dieser Übermacht nichts entgegenzusetzen und war zudem zutiefst entsetzt über den Fall des einst bewunderten Kriegshelden von Malachor V, der die Mandalorianer vernichtet hatte. Es entbrannte der Zweite Sith-Krieg. Der Zweite Sith-Krieg thumb|right|Bastila und einige Jedi nehmen Revan gefangen. Der Zweite Sith-Krieg dauerte zwei Jahre lang und trieb die Republik fast an den Rand des Ruins. Im Jahr 3956 VSY konnte eine endgültige Niederlage der Republik nur durch die Hilfe der Jedi-Ritterin Bastila Shan verhindert werden. Sie beherrschte eine besondere Machttechnik, die sogenannte "Kampfmeditation", die zur stärksten Waffe der Jedi gegen die Sith werden sollte. Mit ihrer Hilfe lockten die Jedi Revan in eine Falle und enterten während einer Schlacht sein Kommandoschiff. Es kam zwischen ihnen aber nicht zum Kampf, weil Darth Malak, der sich auf einem anderen Schiff befand, das Feuer auf Revans Kommandoschiff eröffnete, da er die Gelegenheit günstig fand, seinen Sith-Meister zu eliminieren und sich selbst zum neuen Lord zu ernennen. Bei diesem Angriff wurde Revan schwer verletzt und konnte nur von Bastila mit Hilfe der Macht am Leben erhalten werden. Die Festsetzung des Sith-Lords war zwar anders als geplant gelaufen, doch schaffte es das Jedi-Einsatzteam von Revans Schiff zu entkommen und den Bewusstlosen zur Behandlung nach Dantooine zu bringen. Dort entschied man, das Gedächtnis des ehemaligen Jedi zu verändern, sodass er sich nicht an seine Vergangenheit erinnerte. So wurde für ihn eine neue Identität geschaffen, also konfabuliert, der zufolge er ein einfacher aber höchst talentierter republikanischer Soldat sei, der in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen gekämpft hatte. Der Hintergedanke war, dass man hoffte, dass Revan die Jedi unbewusst zur Sternenschmiede führen würde, damit man diese mächtige Waffe ein für alle Mal zerstören konnte. Kurz nach seinem Erwachen wurde er an Bord der Endar Spire zusammen mit Bastila Shan bereits auf seine nächste Mission nach Taris geschickt. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Revans ehemaliger Schüler Malak seinerseits zum neuen Sith-Lord erklärt und befand sich, gemeinsam mit seinem neuen Schüler Darth Bandon, weiterhin im Krieg gegen die Republik. Er hatte beschlossen, das Werk zu vollenden, das er und Revan gemeinsam geplant hatten. Zudem war er von der Idee besessen, Bastila zu fangen und zur dunklen Seite zu bekehren, weil er wusste, was für eine mächtige Waffe ihre Kampfmeditation war. Die neue Suche nach der Sternenschmiede Revan, Bastila und der Soldat Carth Onasi stürzten während eines Raumkampfes mit ihrem Schiff, der Endar Spire, über dem Planeten Taris ab, wo Bastila in die Hände einer dort ansässigen Verbrecherorganisation, den schwarzen Vulkar, fiel. Diese wusste allerdings nicht, welche wertvolle Gefangene sich in ihrem Besitz befand, und so wurde Bastila als "Preisgeld" für ein Swoop-Rennen ausgesetzt. Revan, der seinen alten Namen vergessen hatte und nun unter einem neuen Namen lebte, beschloss, dieses Rennen zu gewinnen, um sie zu befreien. Im Laufe ihrer Zeit auf Taris gerieten Revan und Carth, gemeinsam mit einer jungen Twi'lek namens Mission Vao und einem Wookiee namens Zaalbar, zwischen die Fronten eines Bandenkrieges, der auf dem Planeten tobte. Zudem hatten die Sith entdeckt, dass sich Bastila auf Taris aufhielt und das Flaggschiff Malaks, die Leviathan, hatte Position im Orbit bezogen. Nun konnte niemand, der nicht die Sith-Codes kannte, den Planeten verlassen. Es gelang Revan, das Rennen für sich zu bestreiten und Bastila zu befreien. Da ihnen nun noch ein Schiff fehlte, taten sie sich mit dem ebenfalls auf Taris gestrandeten Mandalorianer Canderous Ordo (einem Befehlshaber in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen) zusammen, der für den Anführer einer der Verbrechersyndikate arbeitete. Er bot an, das Schiff seines Auftraggebers Davik Kang - die Ebon Hawk - zu entwenden, wenn Revan und seine Begleiter im Gegenzug in die Zentrale der Sith eindrangen und die Sicherheitscodes stahlen. Gemeinsam gelang ihnen in letzter Sekunde die Flucht vom Planeten, da Malak schließlich den Befehl gab, Taris zu bombardieren und komplett zu zerstören. thumb|left|Revan findet die [[Sternenkarte auf Manaan.]] Revan bemerkte, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Er wurde wieder und wieder von Albträumen heimgesucht, die er nicht verstand. Schließlich stellte er fest, dass er und Bastila exakt die gleichen Albträume hatten und dass zwischen ihnen beiden ein besonderes Band zu existieren schien. Bastila erklärte ihm, dass es solche Bänder in der Macht gab und dass sie eine besondere Bedeutung hatten. Auch war die Macht in Revan extrem stark und es schien zu gefährlich zu sein, ihn mit diesem Potential weiter seines Weges ziehen zu lassen. Schließlich schlug Bastila vor, zur Jedi-Akademie nach Dantooine zu fliegen, wo Revan eine Ausbildung erhalten sollte und wo sie die Meister nach dem Band fragen konnte, das sie beide verband. Auf Dantooine entschieden die Jedi, dass Revan unbedingt lernen musste, die in ihm wieder erwachte Macht zu kontrollieren und so unterrichteten sie ihn in den Lehren der Jedi. Niemand verriet ihm, wer er wirklich war, und so kam es, dass selbst Revans alter Lehrer Zhar Lestin ihn zum zweiten Mal unterrichtete, bis er die Prüfung zum Padawan bestand. Seine endgültige Prüfung bestand darin einen Hain auf Dantooine von der Dunklen Seite zu säubern. Als er zu dem Hain gelangte stellte er fest, dass der Ursprung der bösen Energien eine junge Jedi namens Juhani war, die glaubte im Zorn ihren Meister erschlagen zu haben und sich daher der Dunklen Seite verschrieben hatte. Revan konnte sie überzeugen zur Hellen Seite zurückzukehren. Später sollte sie eine Verbündete Revans werden. Nachdem Revan ein Padawan geworden war, lotste man ihn als "Test" zu einer Höhle, in der sich ein Bruchstück der Sternenkarte befand, die zur Sternenschmiede führte. Revan erinnerte sich noch immer nicht an seine Vergangenheit, war aber interessiert an der Idee, die anderen Fragmente dieser Karte zu suchen und herauszufinden, wohin sie führte und was sich dahinter verband. Gemeinsam mit seinen Reisebegleitern schickte ihn der Jedi-Rat auf die Suche. Revan und seine Begleiter bereisten nach und nach die unterschiedlichen Welten, die auch Revan und Malak zuvor schon abgesucht hatten. Da Darth Revan stets eine Maske getragen hatte, erkannte ihn niemand auf dieser "zweiten" Reise. Im Laufe der Reise kommen sich Revan und Bastila näher als es der Jedi-Orden erlaubt. In der Sith-Akademie auf Korriban geriet Revan zum ersten Mal wieder in Kontakt mit den Lehren der Sith, als er sich dort zur Tarnung als gefallener Jedi einschreiben musste, um das Versteck des Kartenteils herauszufinden. Dieses Mal wurde er nicht von ihren Lehren in Versuchung geführt, sondern schaffte es, auf dem Weg des Jedi zu bleiben. Auf Kashyyyk schloss sich ihm ein Grauer Jedi namens Jolee Bindo an, nachdem er ein paar Wilderer aus den Schattenlanden vertrieben hatte. Als Grund gibt Jolee später an, dass er in Revan sofort eine große Zukunft gesehen habe. Kurz bevor sie den Standort der Sternenschmiede ausfindig gemacht hatten, wurden Revan und seine Begleiter von Darth Malak gefangen genommen und auf der Leviathan eingesperrt. Es gelang ihnen, die Zellen zu verlassen, doch auf dem Weg zur Ebon Hawk stellte sich Malak seinem ehemaligen Meister in den Weg und offenbarte ihm die Wahrheit darüber, wer Revan wirklich war. thumb|right|Revan hat Malak bezwungen. Revan war entsetzt über diese Offenbarung. Es entbrannte ein Kampf zwischen ihm und Malak, jedoch nahm Malak im Zuge dieses Kampfes Bastila gefangen und Revan war gezwungen, sie zurückzulassen. Er setzte seine Suche nach der Sternenschmiede jetzt mit ganzer Entschlossenheit fort und konnte ihren Standort schließlich herausfinden. Gerade als er sie erreicht hatte, stellte sich ihm Bastila in den Weg, die in der Zwischenzeit von Malak zur dunklen Seite der Macht bekehrt worden war. Sie versuchte, Revan ebenfalls auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen und malte ihm aus, wie es wäre, mit ihr gemeinsam über die Galaxis zu herrschen, doch Revan entschied sich gegen diese Versuchung. Stattdessen führte er in der finalen Schlacht von Rakata Prime eine gewaltige republikanische Flotte gegen die Sith ins Feld und stand schließlich Malak erneut im Zweikampf gegenüber. Dieses Mal gelang es ihm, seinen alten Freund zu besiegen. Er führte Bastila zurück zur hellen Seite, gestand ihr seine Liebe und überzeugte sie, in der Raumschlacht ihre Kampfmeditation gegen die Sith einzusetzen. Am Ende der Schlacht gelang es Revan, die Sternenschmiede endgültig zu zerstören und dadurch den Zweiten Sith-Krieg zu beenden. Die Unbekannten Regionen Revans Schicksal nach der Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede ist weitestgehend unbekannt. Etwa ein Jahr später verabschiedete er sich von seinen Gefährten, denen er Aufgaben für die Zukunft übertrug. Carth Onasi sollte für Sicherheit und Frieden in der Republik sorgen, Canderous Ordo sollte neuer Mandalore seines Volkes werden und die geschlagenen Mandalorianer wieder vereinen. thumb|left|Revan nimmt die Maske ab. Der ehemalige Dunkle Lord hatte sich an die Begegnung mit einer großen Bedrohung in den Unbekannten Regionen erinnert, die von Kreia später als „Wahre Sith“ bezeichnet wurden. Um dieser Bedrohung entgegenzuwirken, verließ er die bekannte Galaxis, ohne jemandem sein Ziel zu nennen, und nahm nur seine Droiden T3-M4 und HK-47 mit sich. Auch Bastila ließ er zurück, ohne ihr seine Beweggründe zu erklären. Vier Jahre später kehrten die beiden Droiden an Bord der Ebon Hawk in die bekannte Galaxis zurück, wo sie sich der Verbannten bei ihrem Kampf gegen das Sith-Triumvirat anschlossen. Nach dem Sieg über die Sith machte sich die Verbannte, welche während des Konfliktes ebenfalls von Kreia unterwiesen wurde, auf die Suche nach dem immer noch verschollenen Revan, um diesem beizustehen. Über Erfolg oder Versagen kann bislang nur spekuliert werden. Vermächtnis des Dunklen Lords Obwohl Revan letzten Endes zur hellen Seite der Macht zurückkehrte, war es in erster Linie sein Vermächtnis als Dunkler Lord der Sith, welches die Zeiten überdauern sollte. Zur Zeit der Neuen Sith-Kriege fand ein anderer Sith ein Manuskript, welches von Revan handelte, und benannte sich nach ihm. Da das Manuskript allerdings fehlerhaft war, wurde dieser Sith als Darth Rivan bekannt, so wie Revan darin verzeichnet war.Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force Während seiner Regentschaft erschuf Revan nach dem Vorbild der alten Sith-Lords ein eigenes Sith-Holocron und verbarg es im Tempel der Ältesten auf dem Planeten Lehon. Darth Bane, ebenfalls ein Dunkler Lord, fand das Holocron Jahrhunderte später während seiner Suche nach genug Macht und Wissen, um das existierende Sith-Regime, die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit, zu überwinden. Das Wissen, welches in Revans Holocron enthalten war, übertraf seiner Meinung nach selbst die gesammelten Archive der Sith-Akademie auf Korriban. Teilweise durch die Erkenntnisse der Sith-Philosophie und Techniken, welche Revan ihm beibrachte, erlangte Bane die Stärke und Weisheit, die notwendig war, um die Sith so zu formen, wie er es für richtig hielt. Er zerschlug die Bruderschaft, führte die Regel der Zwei ein und begründete eine neue Ära der Sith: Einen geheimen Orden, der eintausend Jahre später erneut die Galaxis beherrschen sollte. Fähigkeiten Revan war ein sehr mächtiger Jedi und Sith-Lord, doch besonders seine charismatische Ausstrahlung sollte ihn zu einem der bedeutendsten Sith-Lords aller Zeiten machen. Durch seine außerordentliche Führungsfähigkeiten gingen einige Veteranen in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen sogar so weit, Revan als den besten Taktiker der Galaxis zu bezeichnen. Revan konnte mit seiner Redegewandtheit sogar eingeschworene Anhänger der Galaktischen Republik und des Jedi-Ordens dazu bringen, sich ihm auf seinem Eroberungszug gegen die Republik zu schlagen. Auch ansonsten war Revan ein äußerst hochbegabter Jedi-Ritter. Ungewöhnlich stark in der Macht, und mit einem unstillbaren Wissensdurst, wurde Revan schon in jungen Jahren in den Ritterstand erhoben und schon bald darauf zum Jedi-Meister, während die meisten seiner Altersgenossen noch den Rang eines Ritters oder Padawans innehatten. Hinter den Kulissen *Revan wird in der englischen Fassung von Rino Romano gesprochen, der auch Kyle Katarn in Jedi Knight – Mysteries of the Sith synchronisierte. *Obwohl der Spieler im Spiel Knights of the Old Republic das Geschlecht seiner Hauptperson - Revan - selbst bestimmen kann, gilt es mittlerweile als kanonisch, dass Revan ein Mann war (genau wie die Hauptperson des 2. Teils, der "Jedi im Exil", als weiblich gilt). *Eine Anspielung auf den unkanonischen weiblichen Revan gibt es in Kotor2. Wenn der Spieler Atton Rand auf Peragus II befreit und mit ihm redet antwortet Atton: "Ich hab immer gehofft Revan wäre eine Frau gewesen." *Es ist möglich, das Spiel sowohl als heller Jedi als auch als Sith-Lord zu beenden - und damit entweder die Sternenschmiede zu zerstören oder aber Bastilas Versuchung nachzugeben und mit Hilfe der Sternenschmiede die Galaxis zu unterwerfen. Das hier geschilderte, "helle" Ende gilt als die kanonische Variante, die überall in der Literatur zu finden ist; das "dunkle" Ende ist alternativ und nicht kanonisch. *Im Comic Unsicherer Frieden wird angedeutet, dass Bastila Shans Nachfahrin Satele Shan auch eine Nachfahrin von Revan ist. Ein eindeutiger Beleg für eine Partnerschaft der beiden existiert aber nicht. Siehe auch → Darth Revans Holocron Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic (Videospiel)'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' (als Vision) *''Darth Bane – Schöpfer der Dunkelheit'' (als Holocron) *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Swoop-Piloten Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Soldaten der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Revanchisten Kategorie:Sith-Imperiale Kategorie:Darth Revans Sith-Imperiale Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Generäle Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Gefallene Jedi Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Sith-Lords Kategorie:Erlöste Jedi cs:Darth Revan en:Revan es:Revan fr:Revan it:Revan hu:Revan nl:Revan pl:Revan pt:Revan ru:Реван fi:Revan